


【芝诺光】旧日重现 4

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 因为5.0剧情把作者写的东西打脸打得噼里啪啦响，但是写都写了起码要把肉放出来不然怪可惜的





	【芝诺光】旧日重现 4

**Author's Note:**

> 话痨芝诺斯  
> 暴力提及

听完芝诺斯绘声绘色的描述，我才发现这个家伙居然还有说故事或者做演讲的天赋。  
“所以那些家伙都被你解决掉了？”  
他得意洋洋的翘着腿说是，自傲的样子一如既往。  
“不过，还是我杀的不够快……真抱歉让你在海德林的星海里走失了这么久，我的挚友。”  
用不着道歉，我在心里默默想到。比起现在眼前这个老大不小还没一点自觉的王八蛋，我更愿意跟十四岁的小帅哥每天一起吃早餐。  
我们回到了穿越梦境前的起点，这片花园里的河畔草地柔美又舒适，夜晚的寂静与美丽凝聚在我与芝诺斯的目光中间。月临草木，星象诡谲，在点点绚烂的星茫下他开始行动，立刻把我扑在了草地上。  
  
  
  
  
  
”咕……哈……”  
像任何一对久别重逢的地下情人那样——应该是这种感觉没错，反正我们大概没有沦落到只是泄欲工具互帮互助的关系——二十六岁的芝诺斯，这个英俊、强大、恶劣的男人，用他强壮过头的胳膊搂着我，俯身仔仔细细亲吻我的嘴唇。他的舌头温暖又柔软，扫过我的牙齿，扯出一点银丝，我呆呆的盯着他晶蓝的深邃眼睛，甚至迟钝到过了一会儿才发现他的手指隔着衣服，慢慢揉捏着我的乳头。  
”瞧瞧你这幅样子。”  
我轻笑他每次都是一副禁欲几十年的鬼样。芝诺斯的头发糊在我脸上，金色发丝过于浓密以至于我感觉有点热……他的手开始解我的裤子，试图抚摸我的老二。  
我们还是紧紧相拥着，他的背后是冰凉如水的夜空，星子在我们头顶发光。远处的平静湖面闪过火焰的阴影，一望无际的草地上明明发生的是相似的事情，却是不一样的处境。彼时我在这一片花园里的柔嫩花草中，捧着他沾满血液的脸，担心芝诺斯会就那样死掉。  
——当然，我至今不知道他为什么会伤成那个样子，还会被皇家的禁卫军队追杀。我压下心中的疑惑和不安，又在他的回忆里游荡着，漫无目的地度过他童年夏日的一天又一天。  
现在一切都结束了——我突然眼眶发热，也许是时候了，不能再沉迷下去……  
芝诺斯发现了我不太对劲，正在摸我大腿的动作停了下来。他眨眨眼睛瞧我，在如此近的距离看，男人的眼睫毛真是长的过分——他毫无征兆的紧贴我的面颊，用粗糙但安全的舌头舔舐我的眼皮。  
“喂……”  
最重要的器官之一在别人的唇舌间发抖的滋味非常奇怪。但是他哈着热乎的呼吸，一点一点摸去了我并不存在的眼泪。  
——这样也太色情了。  
我晕乎乎的彻底被芝诺斯摁在地上。  
拜托，这可是野外。我想起了在一堆草丛里打“野战”会被咬一屁股包的传闻，想要提醒他起码换个有床的地方再来用他的鸡巴干我——当然，要我干他的肥屁股也不错——能重新黏糊在一起做爱已经是不敢相信的幸运，我对谁操谁真的没啥太大的要求了。  
与此同时，我还想起了更为重要的一件事，还没有与芝诺斯这个混蛋确认过。  
“喂……等等。回答我的问题再继续，不然我就立刻把你踹进湖里……”  
“嗯？”  
他好像没有什么耐心那样抬头疑惑的瞧着我，那双瞳仁似乎有我被他上下其手摸得狼狈不堪、浑身发红的倒影。  
”你小时候真的见过我，对不对？不止是无影们的恶作剧吧？”  
这个该死的男人就像猛然刹车了一样愣住在我身上，可能有半星吨的体重跟快要三星尺的身高压的我喘不过气。  
“……。”  
“那你为什么还要揍我？还打了好几次？就算我不死不灭，也会疼啊？”  
芝诺斯像理亏似的，抓住我的阴茎开始用指甲抠蹭龟头，卖力撸动着这根东西，估计是想让我射了忘掉这些有的没的。  
“喂……别装没听见，还是说，你没能认出我？”  
他尴尬的举起自己的手嗅闻我的前液，本来除了我们的呼吸声别无他物的宁静夜晚变得胶着了起来。  
“那好吧，换个问法，小时候的你那么可爱，甚至可爱的有点诡异了……你是不是在用你的演技来的？”  
“啊。那个你，在那时候，在我眼里是无所不能的，我的挚友，我也不是为了骗你……当时的我无论怎样与你搏斗都没法胜利。为了不让你厌烦与一个弱者一日又一日的战斗，我不得不——呃，不得不去装作一个什么都不懂的孩童……所以现在这种情况，你不考虑怎么跟我痛快的做，还想追究我演戏骗你的事吗……”  
“至于为什么没认出来……在蛮族们的军营时的你，简直是垃圾，不堪一击，像灰尘一样微不足道……尽管的确非常像，但是我觉得已经十多年了，我小时候的第一个也是最后一个朋友大概已经死在我父亲无能的政乱中了。”  
芝诺斯语速很快，好像害怕我突然打断然后真的把他一脚从身上踹下去那样急忙忙的表白心意，解释真相，连措辞都没考虑的就说了一大堆，恐怕这次是继神龙下的决战前夕之外他废话最多的一次。  
“……”  
也许意识到我并不生气，而是笑眯眯的看着他，这个自私的男人又重新开始为我做手活。浓烈的快感让我的脑子糊成了一锅粥，这个男人的脸上由下巴往下滴着一点带着体温的汗水，落在我的胸口。芝诺斯这个人长得真是太好看了，我被他死死压住，被摸的舒服，目光涣散地盯着他高挺的鼻梁。  
“呼……”  
他趁我分神的间隙把他的器官头部挤进去，经验丰富的皇子耐心研磨着，草根与花朵摩擦着我的后背。  
被操到前列腺的时候是真的很爽。我艰难睁大眼睛，盯着对方情迷意乱的表情看。芝诺斯的力气很重，睾丸撞着我的屁股，似乎想好好填满思念与爱意的空虚——我伸出手摸摸他肉感的下巴，这个家伙又胖了。  
等到一切都结束之后……他射了之后有一部分流到了草地上，柔嫩的枝叶粘着脏兮兮又浓稠的白色液体，其余全部送到了我的肚子里。这个可能有早泄危险的男人喘着粗气把衣服垫成毯子，砰得一下躺在我旁边，然后拽着我的胳膊强硬地搂住了我。  
“哈啊……你就……打算这么睡在野地里吗……不担心第二天被全世界知道我们晚上干这事……”  
瑰丽星空投射的荧光映在芝诺斯的发丝间。他闭上眼睛再次亲吻我，不理会我的取笑，一刻不停地说着乱七八糟的情话。  
美丽的夜里，黯淡的云也在闪烁。  
……  
“你是我的敌人，芝诺斯。”  
“嗯？”  
他再次错愕的停顿下来，刚刚他在自顾自的讲述自己计划如何把我接回皇宫的事情。  
“所以，实际上，我只是不会伤害你，但是也不会替别人原谅你的，芝诺斯。”  
金发碧眼的男人，脸色唰的一下变得异常难看。他的表情像打翻了一盆跳跃的炭火那样捉摸不定，短短几秒内又烧起了一股不解带来的愤怒。  
“你在说什么？你明明知道我对你——”  
我打断了他的话，尽量冷淡的从拽着被他扒下来的衣服站起来，把自己再度勃起的阴茎掩盖在布料下面。  
“我把你从那些军队手中救出来，把你捞出政变，但是我不知道这些事情是怎么发生，你在瞒着我某些事情……只是我不希望你就这么被杀而已。松开你的手，芝诺斯。”  
芝诺斯露出了像十几年前那个孩子一样怔愣的表情。他精致的五官排列组合出一个类似于【悲伤】的表情，也像是【无助】，我只希望我看错了。  
“比起现在，你更喜欢小时候的我吗……？”  
“不是因为这个。你不明白……我真的没办法当做你什么恶行都没做过。……下次再见吧。”  
出于我们实际上的关系，他没有再阻拦我。这种对于一个幼年恶人仁慈廉价的同情心，是对宿敌的侮辱，也是对我们之间关系的欺侮。我努力平静，吻他的额头，希望下次再见他不会又被无影们剥离灵魂，或者被亲族当做牺牲品，把自己弄的那么糟糕。  
芝诺斯低着头，垂下的眼眉长长的像一排小刷子。他难得非常安静，一声不吭的半蹲在地上，看起来有点可笑还有点可怜。他只是看着我收拾残局，包括草草抠挖出精液，等待我兴奋的性器官消退，然后等我穿上衣服的时候，这个垂头丧气的前皇子终于开口说话了。  
“这么决绝，对你有什么好处吗，我的挚友？”  
“我并不是讨厌你这样……我只是没办法说服我自己，和一个滥杀成性的人当所谓的同类或者爱——”  
突然，我的后脑被什么东西狠狠敲了一下。  
“呃——！！”  
腥甜的血味立刻涌上了我的喉头，眼前的视野像被泼了墨一样染黑了。在一片模糊的疼痛里，我眼睁睁看着芝诺斯露出了狰狞的恐怖表情。他瞳孔放大看着我、嘴角残忍的上翘，叫我心生惶恐的程度胜过让我面对一个理智全无的疯子。  
刚刚的温存原来全部都是假象……  
这才是他的真面目吗……？  
他那强壮过头的手臂拎着妖刀的刀柄，在我面前如失去理智的野兽，抡圆了胳膊再给我被重击到恍惚的脑袋狠狠一击。  
“很疼吗？”  
芝诺斯的声音像池塘里的水波，隔着我的耳膜听得模糊。  
似乎看我意识尚存，他又给我后脑来了一下。  
……最后，我看不见了。只能隐约听到我的身体轰然倒地的巨响。


End file.
